Answering to Dimitri
by RMNicki
Summary: SUMMARY: This is a series of one-shots where Rose gets into trouble with Dimitri!...WARNING: Non-sexual spanking/spanking references. If you don't like... DO NOT READ THIS STORY. And, if you are a guest, please don't flame my work. It doesn't give me a chance to explain my reasoning, and/or perspective on my writing. (Sorry to complain, it was just an issue I was having.)
1. You have 10 seconds

I found Rose in the woods. For the past 3 Tuesday nights, she had been disappearing. I knew something was up, but anytime I brought it up, she would change the subject or avoid it.  
"Rose." I said.  
She gasped and jumped, "D-Dimitri…" She whispered, taking a step back.  
She turned to run, and I was more confused than before, but I wasn't about to let her get away. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and lifted her from the ground. I had just disabled her best asset, speed. I pulled her close to me, until her back was pressed to my chest. We were still within the wards of the court, but she had been he ading out, and I needed to know why.  
I leaned down until my lips were close to her ear,  
"Where are you going, Rose?"  
She stayed silent.  
"Rose." I warned her.  
She closed her eyes and refused to speak.  
I sighed, "Are you going to run from me?"  
I figured she wouldn't answer, and I was right.  
"Alright." I said, I put her feet on the ground, but only for a second, I grabbed her hips, and spun her until she was facing me, then threw her over my shoulder.  
"No!" She gasped, beginning to struggle, so I swatted her bottom,  
"Ow!"  
"I hate undermining your privacy Rose, but you have ten seconds to tell me what you've been doing out here, or I'm going to carry you back, and when we get to the room, I'm going to paddle your bottom."  
I felt her tense, but she refused to speak, I had never done something like this to her before. Believe me, I had debated reining her in many times by warming her bottom with my hand, but I could never bring myself to do it. But, a part of my whispered now that Rose was in danger, and I needed to do something.  
"Alright, we'll do this the hard way." I said.  
I was hoping that along the way she would give in, but she refused. I sighed, when we got to the room, I dead bolted the lock and put the chain in, causing it to be more difficult for her to escape.  
I sat her on her feet, and I could see the anxiety in her eyes as she squirmed in place standing in front of me.  
"What have you been doing out there, Rose?" I asked her, she looked down at the floor, and I put my fingers under her chin, tilting her beautiful face up until she was looking me in the eyes,  
"You best answer me Rose, you won't like the consequences. It _will_ hurt."  
She flinched, and reached back covering her bottom with her hands,  
"You can't do this…" She whispered.  
I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, before turning her, she kept her hands over her bottom, I pointed to the bed,  
"Walk." I ordered.  
I could see tears threatening to well in her eyes, as she stood beside me, as I set two pillows at the side of the bed.  
"Believe me Rose, I do _not_ want to do this, but something tells me you're in danger. And, I won't just stand back and do nothing. Tell me what it is, and we won't have to do this."  
"I can't." She whispered, looking at me, and she actually had a defiant look in her eyes.  
I had spanked her before, back when she had relieved the information to Mason on where the strigoi had been. She had been beating the hell out of herself with her guilt, and I had spanked her to take that away. Then, again when she had lied to me about seeing the ghosts. Once more in the cabin to pull he rout of her spirit induced mind.  
So, she had had a taste of what was about to happen. Only this time, it would be different, because I had already seen her without her clothing, so there was nothing holding me back with this, and I wouldn't be using my hand, because I had confronted her on this before, and she had skirted around it.  
I took her arm gently in my hand,  
"Alright." I said quietly, I bent her over the pillows, positioning her so that her elbows were resting on the other side, leaving her bottom vulnerable, she squirmed and I understood why, it was against all guardian training to be in such a vulnerable position and I was sure her nerves were getting to her. But, this was far from over. I went to the bathroom and grabbed her hairbrush, when she turned and saw me with the brush in my hand, she stood,  
"Don't." I ordered gently but sternly.  
"Dimitri…" She protested quietly.  
"Hush." I said gently, She leaned her head down, resting it on the mattress on the other side of the pillows. I moved behind her and rubbed her lower back gently with my hand, before reaching around her and undoing her pants. I had told her before I had spanked her the first time, that I would never spank her over her pants.  
I pulled back and pushed her shirt up, and hooked my fingers on her pants and panties, she have a small squeak of protest and reached back for her panties as I pulled them down.  
"Keep you hands in front of you Roza." I said sternly.  
Small sobs shook her body.  
"I know." I whispered gently, I moved to the side, and picked the brush up, I wrapped my left arm around her waist, and propped her up more, exposing the sensitive under curve of her bottom. She cried silently into the comforter.  
"Roza, I will spank you for the next 5 minutes if needed, but if at any time you decide to confess to what's been happening, I'll stop. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes." She whispered.  
I sighed sadly, this was going to hurt me just as much as her, I pressed the back of the brush to her bottom in warning to let her know we were about to begin, I pulled back and began to spank her.  
I didn't hold much back as I brought the brush down on her now rosy cheeks, she was crying and begging e to stop by 3 minutes, by then I was focusing mostly on the sensitive spots where her thighs met her bottom.  
"Oow! Please, Dimitri! It hurts!"  
"It's meant to." I replied, quietly, I hated doing it by I increased the speed and force behind the swats, and she face small screams into the comforter.  
"_Ow! Okay, Okay! I'll tell you, just please stop!" _ She cried, I stopped mid swing, her bottom was bright red. She was crying and she fought to catch her breath.  
"I've been summoning the ghosts." She whispered.  
"What?" I asked mystified.  
She stood slowly, and turned to face me, I took her wrists in my hands as she reached back to rub at her bottom,  
"No." I said.  
She groaned, "I can summon the ghosts, I just have to leave the wards.  
I remembered the last time she'd summoned ghosts, she had nearly died.  
"If I hadn't already tanned your bottom, I'd be spanking you again." I said dangerously, she swallowed nervously. I went over to my dresser and grabbed one of my shirts, before coming back and undressing her and pulling it on her, so she would be more comfortable.  
I pulled it up in the back though and inspected the damage I had inflicted on her bottom, she would definitely be sore for the next few days.  
I picked her up bridal style,  
"I love you." I whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too." She whispered back, "Even though my ass is on fire."


	2. What did you agree to, Rose?

_Love fades Rose. Mine has. Love fades Rose. Mine has.  
Love fades Rose. Mine has._  
Then what Lissa had said, had just…broke me.  
_If you cared about him, you'd let go of your feelings and let him go, you're only hurting him!...And yourself_. I had been an afterthought, I thought harshly to myself. I had been left in the dust by both of them…after all I'd given Lissa, she'd betrayed me. I had given Dimitri all of me, and now he wouldn't even look at me. Each word they had spoken was like a blade being dragged across my skin  
I couldn't be here anymore…I couldn't look at both of them possibly every day, I wanted something. I wanted _out._

The guardians came to my door, at 11am, luckily I was ready. I wasn't sure if it was going to be today, but I had a feeling, I wore jeans and a tight black v – neck, and black tennis shoes. I had a silver locket around my throat, for the spirit backlashes, I was surprised to see Alberta though in the small group of three, but I brushed it away and listened. They informed me what I was under a code of silence until I talked to Tatiana, and I easily complied. I walked with them to the queen's meeting room earning confused glances from people around me, and of course with my Rose Hathaway luck, I saw Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and Adrian talking outside of a café, probably about what happened with me, they saw me, and gave me worried glances.

Adrian was the closest when they stopped them, Alberta spoke, "I'm sorry, but Rosemarie is under a code of silence until she meets with the queen." She said, her guardian mask hiding any emotion from her face.

Dimitri's eyes fell on me and I saw worry in his eyes, worry for me? No. Of course not, that was a stupid question.

I walked with the guardians the rest of the way and met Tatiana in her regular meeting room.

"Rose." She…actually smiled.

"Your highness." I said softly, actually complying to being polite, she seemed surprised too.

The conversation was quick, I was going to leave tonight, and…I was going to be hunting a strigoi. A strigoi in particular, he was old, and wise. He was extremely dangerous and was at the top of the ranks on the west coast, up around Washington, and Oregon, he wouldn't be alone. It was a death wish, but I didn't really care by now, and I figured if there was anyone to hunt him down, why not me? Besides, I was just as dangerous with no value for my life, and in the process, on her side of the deal, I got something I greatly appreciated.

Dimitri was getting his guardian status back.

When I left, I was almost immediately intercepted by Adrian and Christian, Lissa and dimitri in tow.

"What's going on Rose?" Adrian asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing to worry about."

I turned to Dimitri and Lissa, I wanted to be the one to deliver the news,

"They'll be coming for you two soon." I said, Lissa's eyes widened in confusion then a small amount of fear, Dimitri's was confused, then I could have sworn I saw betrayal in their eyes,

"God, I'm not some animal, I didn't frame you for something." I said sarcastically, I looked at Dimitri, swallowing back my tears, and putting my guardian mask on, "You'll be a guardian again by the end of the night." I said emotionlessly.

For the first time since I had gone to meet the queen he spoke, his voice hard.

"At what price Rose?" He asked, "What did you agree to?" He studied me closely and I flinched, dammit.  
"You don't need to know." I replied, quietly...and apparently, that was the wrong answer.

Dimitri stepped forward, and grabbed my arm, I expected…someone, Adrian most likely to step forward and stop this, but none of them did.

His grip was strong, as he walked with me through Court, my upper arm in his hand, leading me like I was a naughty child.

"Dimitri…" I whispered, embarrassed, trying to pull free, his grip only tightened.

"Hush." He ordered, we got confused glances as he practically dragged me to his room, where he then shut the door behind us, and slid the dead bolt home, I stood in front of him, my arms crossed.

"What?" I meant for it to sound angry, but instead it sounded nervous.

"What did you agree to Rose?" He asked, in that stern voice of his.

"Nothing that you need to know about, you've gotten your title back, that's what matters." I said, knowing that if he found out.…well, I didn't know what he would do.

He stepped towards me, until he was close enough for it to mystify me slightly,

"Answer me. Now Rose."

Something told me I shouldn't but I couldn't let him find out, I didn't want him to find out.

"I don't have to answer to you." I said, stepping to the side, to walk around him, but what happened next stunned me, he grabbed my arm, and before I could turn, his hand was raining down hard, stinging smacks to my backside, as he held me in place.

"Ow!" I yelped, he let me go, and I turned to face him, rubbing at my smarting bottom.

"I beg to differ." He said, his voice low, threatening. I swallowed nervously.

"What did you agree to?" He said in that same tone.

I hesitated, pursing my lips, he grabbed me again, and yanked me towards him, raising his hand over my bottom again. I couldn't pull free. I squeaked in protest,

"No! Please, don't." I whispered. "I-I…I'm leaving tomorrow morning to Oregon. I promised to hunt down Santiago."

He froze in place. "Alone?" He asked, blankly.

"Yes." I replied.

Then, with that same vice grip of his, he drug me towards the bed, where he promptly sat down, and before I knew it, he had position me over his knee, his leg covering mine, and my free arm pinned behind me.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

15 swats landed hard in rapid succession over my jean clad bottom,

I let out a small cry of pain, "Oow, Dimitri!"

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" He asked, enunciating each word with a painful swat to the sensitive under curve of my bottom.

Tears welled in my eyes, and I didn't answer, stubbornly, wrong choice.

At first I was confused as his hand slipped under me, until I felt the button of my jeans snap, and his fingers hook into the waistband of the back of my jeans.

"No! No! No!" I cried.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

15 more swats, only this time, I didn't have the same protection, and he might as well have been spanking me bare. Tears escaped my eyes.

"Ow…please." I whimpered, hating that I had stooped to begging, but god…it hurt, Dimitri was strong, and each swat left a stinging burn behind.

"Why would you agree to something like that…it's a death…wish." I could hear him come to the realization that…indeed this was a death wish, and I was well aware of it.

Now, he tipped me forward, he focused mainly on the sensitive under curve, where my bottom met the backs of my thighs. A small sob broke its way through my body.

After about a minute he stopped. My ass was on _fire_. My breathing, labored.

"Please Dimitri, stop…it hurts, I'm sorry!" I whispered through my tears.

"You chose this on purpose, you didn't care if you lived or died, am I correct?"

I didn't answer,

SMACK

"Ah!" I cried.

"Answer me Rose."

"Yes." I whispered, "You're right."

"Roza, I should get a brush and paddle you bare." He said, his voice low again. I flinched, and he sighed, "But, I won't. Your bottom's already bright red."

I squirmed, embarrassed.

He gave me another surprise swat, then helped me up, he led me to the corner of the room, and pulled a chair away from the wall,

He took my arm in his hand again,

"Sorry." He said sounding sincere, before swatting me 10 more times, reigniting the fire in my bottom.

"Ooow!" I choked.

"Sit down." He said. I looked at him wide eyed, and he pulled me down into the chair, I yelped in pain, and tried to stand, but he put his hand on my shoulder and kept me where I was.

"Stay there, don't move an inch, or I'll spank you again." He said.

"Dimitri…you can't be serious…" I whispered.

"Are you really going to take that chance?"

I pursed my lips, and stayed silent.

After about 5 minutes he let me up, "I'm coming with you." He said.

I looked up at him, "You can't." I whispered.

"I can, and I will." He said, leaving no room for arguments.

He stepped forward again, and I tensed, expecting more swats, but instead he wiped away a tear that had escaped my eye, with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, pulling me into his arms.

"Never again Roza, I promise." He whispered. "I love you, I never stopped loving you."

I froze in his arms, and then broke into sobs,

"I love you." I gasped out, and his arms tightened.

And, I knew in that moment, no matter what we faced, we were undefeatable, as long as we were together.


	3. You've Given Me No Choice

Lissa approached me as we walked back into the wards.  
"Rose." She breathed in relief, a tear escaped her eye, and then she took in my disheveled look. She stepped forward, I took a limp back and Dimitri pulled me forward again supporting me slightly, and leaned down,  
"Don't resist the help, you're already in enough trouble with me." He said softly in my ear.  
I swallowed nervously, and nodded meekly.  
Lissa reached out her hand again, and rest my hand in hers, and sighed as the abrasion on my temple, my sprained ankle, the deep gash in my stomach and the multiple bruises on my body healed.  
Lissa moved forward quickly and with one touch to Dimitri he was healed of his injuries as well.  
"Princess." He sighed disapprovingly.  
She shook her head and smiled slightly, then her face became confused for a moment,  
"Why are you…angry?"  
"It's a long story…" Dimitri said, "And it has to do with Rose putting herself in extra danger by coming back for me, back at the caves. She's in trouble."  
I squirmed in my spot, and Lissa smiled at me sympathetically,  
"Sorry Rose…"  
"I'm not…" I said strongly, "I would do it again."  
That earned me a swat from Dimitri,  
"Ow!" I squeaked, looking around to see if anyone had seen. Luckily, everyone was too absorbed in the chaos around us. My cheeks flushed, and I looked to the ground, slightly surprised and embarrassed at the surprised swat.  
"Good luck Rose, I have a feeling that's not the end of it."  
"Definitely not." Dimitri said dangerously.  
I tensed…_the end of it?_  
I didn't get to ponder it for long, before he took my arm in his hand,  
"Thank you princess." He said, as he inconspicuously lead me into the woods.  
I knew where we were going almost instantly. We walked into the cabin, and the rumpled covers brought a small smile to my face before I remembered my previous predicament.  
I turned, and faced my lover, "The end of it?" I asked, nervously.  
He eyed me gently but sternly,  
I squirmed beneath his gaze,  
He walked towards me,  
"You ran back in." He said,  
"Yes." I whispered.  
"You risked your life."  
"Yes."  
"You put yourself in unnecessary danger."  
"No." I replied, meeting his eyes."  
He eyed me wearily, waiting for an explanation,  
"I'd do it again."  
He sighed,  
"And that's why I'm about to spank you." He said, watching my face carefully.  
I felt my eyes widen, and I took a step back, covering my bottom with my hands, I didn't doubt he would do it…we'd already crossed the line completely.  
"Dimitri…" I whispered, "You wouldn't."  
He took a step towards me, and I stepped back, but he reached out with a surprising speed that had always caught me off guard, and his fingers snuck beneath my shirt and hooked on the waistband of the front of my pants, and he yanked me back towards him, wrapping his arm around my hips.  
I met his eyes, knowing it would be pointless to try and fight my way out of this.  
"Please…" I whispered. "Dimitri, don't do this…"  
He shook his head reluctantly, "You haven't given me a choice Roza."  
He kept a firm grip on my waistband as he lead me over to the bed,  
"Sit down." He ordered sympathetically.  
I swallowed but did as he said, he walked over to the mini kitchen, when he pulled out the wooden spoon my stomach dropped through my feet, I jumped up,  
"No, no, no!" I protested, and ran towards the door, I made it about a foot away when his arm wrapped around my waist, and picked me up off the ground, taking away my best asset.  
I struggled in his arms, I didn't actually fight, I wouldn't hurt him.  
He sat down and yanked me between his knees,  
He unbuttoned my jeans and I pulled back,  
He gave a small warning growl, and I swallowed as he pulled me forward again, and the next thing I knew, I was upended over his knee, my bottom at his expense.  
He reached under and unzipped my jeans, and I reached back, grabbing my waist band.  
"Noo!" I cried.  
_SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
_10 sharp smacks landed to my bottom, below my hand, and I cried out in pain every couple swats.  
"Rosemarie Nicole Hathaway, believe me when I say this. If you keep fighting me, I am going to spank you bare with the spoon until you don't sit comfortably indefinitely. Do you understand me?"  
Tears escaped my eyes, "Yes sir." I whispered.  
"Roza. You don't need to call me that." He said gently, before pinning m free arm to the small of my back, and stripping me of my jeans.  
I closed my eyes tightly, expecting the spanking to start, but instead I felt his fingers hook on my lace panties.  
"Nooo!" I cried, burying my face in his pant leg.  
He paused, "Why?" He asked, gently.  
"It's embarrassing." I mumbled into his leg.  
"Hmm?" He asked rubbing my bottom with his hand, I squirmed,  
"It's embarrassing." I said again, more clearly.  
I felt him chuckle.  
He pat my bottom,  
"Just in case you don't remember, I've seen you before." He said, rubbing soothing circles into the palm of my restrained hand.  
He pulled my panties down slowly,  
"I'm sorry Roza." He said gently, "But any time I spank you, you'll be bare."  
"Are-are you going to use the brush?" I whispered.  
He sighed, "Yes. But only because you ran from me. It will only be for a minute."  
"Aw, please." I whispered,  
He pat my bottom again, "Are you ready?" He asked.  
I buried my face in his pant leg again, he pat my bottom three times, then the first smack came, I yelped in pain.  
I couldn't believe how much the same hand that had caressed me with love before, could cause me so much pain.  
3 minutes later, and I was crying, trying to smother the sound in the denim of his pants, but by four minutes I couldn't take it anymore, and I was good at taking pain…so that explained it.  
"Ow, Ooow! I'm Sorry!" I sobbed.  
"It hurts, please Dimitri stop!" I cried.  
He paused,  
"Alright, we're almost done." He said gently, he ran his hand over my bottom, and I tried to relax and control the sobbing that were still shaking my body.  
I saw him pick up the wooden spoon,  
"ooh, no, please Dimitri, I promise I'll be good, just don't!"  
"I'm sorry sweet heart, this hurts me just as much as it hurts you." He spoke softly, "One minute." He said.  
He brought the spoon down quickly, and if it was possible, this actually hurt more than his hand.  
Tears were streaming down my cheeks and not soon enough, it was over. My breathing was labored and the sobs racked my body.  
He sighed and pulled me up from over his knee, and cradled me in his lap, my bottom between his knees.  
"I'm sorry about that." He said gently.  
"Ow." I whispered, he chuckled, before stripping me of my shirt and bra.  
"I don't want to be the only one naked I whispered, this time it was a genuine laugh and he undressed quickly, and lay back down, I was laying on my stomach and he pulled down the comforter to my hips.  
He pressed his soft lips to the skin between my shoulder blades.  
And began a trail of kisses down to the small of my back, I shivered, and he ran his fingers over my back before moving back to my neck.  
He moved my hair to the side, and sucked contentedly at the soft skin behind my ear.  
I squeaked, "You're going to leave a mark." I whispered.  
"Good." He replied, "because you're _mine_."  
The breath left me, and I forgot the sting in my bottom, as my emotions took control of me.


	4. Rose What Happened To Your Head?

_**~~~  
So, like always this is a little out there, but I still hope you enjoy it(:  
~~~**_

"Rose what happened to your head?" Dimitri asked looking over at me.  
Things had started fading in and out and I felt my back hit the wall. Where was I? Then I remembered…Sonya's house…we- we had had…brought her back, changed her back…  
I closed my eyes, my head was pounding.  
I heard Dimitri saying my name, but I couldn't focus.  
He walked towards me quickly, leaving Sonya's side, which surprised me, and I could see fear in his eyes as I began to slip to the ground.  
"_Rose!"_ He said, as I slid down the wall and then hit the ground, unconscious.

When I woke I was in a bed, I gasped and sat up quickly, standing…surprisingly fast. In seconds Dimitri was there, he caught my arms as I stumbled,  
"Easy, easy." He said. My breathing was rapid,  
"Roza, breathe, take a deep breath." My head was throbbing painfully, making it hard to get my bearings and to think.  
I touched my head, and felt a bandage, I immediately wanted to pick at it, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides, "Don't touch it, Rose." He said sternly, "How did you hit your head?"  
"I don't remember…" I said, trying to stop the world from spinning, "I remember getting up from the floor near the dining table though."  
"You don't remember?" He asked.  
Great. "No."  
"Sit down." He ordered quietly.  
"I'm fine." I protested.  
So, instead he wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me on onto the bed,  
"That's cheating." I whispered.  
He tilted my chin up, "Follow my finger." He said, and moved his finger in front of my face for a few seconds, I watched and tried to follow but then my vision darkened and my head sent sharp pains throughout me, and I felt like I was going to be sick, I ran to the Bedroom's bathroom, and threw up everything I'd eaten in the past day or so.  
I flushed and lay back against the bath tub, exhausted.  
I jumped when I heard him again,  
"That's not a good sign." He said again, "We should get you checked out."  
I shook my head, "No we shouldn't. I'll be fine."  
"You have a concussion Rose." He said.  
I nodded, "It wouldn't be the first."  
He sighed, and walked forward, kneeling beside me.  
He pressed his fingers to the inside of my throat,  
"Dimitri…I'm fine." I whispered, feeling like I was going to be sick again,  
"Hush." He said taking my pulse.  
Then, a few seconds after, Sonya walked in, she knelt in front of me and took my hand in hers, I felt hr magic flow almost immediately.  
"Sonya, you don't have to do that." I whispered as my head ache lessened, she smiled up at me as my head wound healed and disappeared.  
The only left was a dulling ache and the nausea.  
"Sydney brought food for you guys." She said gently.  
"I'm not eating." I said, my stomach still turning.  
"Yes, actually you are." Dimitri said giving me a look when I met his eyes.  
He helped me up from the ground, and I nearly threw up again,  
"I'm not hungry." I protested.  
"You need to eat something, Rose." Sonya said quietly.  
I shook my head.  
Dimitri stopped me by my arm,  
"Rosemarie Nicole Hathaway," I flinched when he used my full name in that stern voice of his, "Believe me when I say this, I will _not_ hesitate in holding you down and force feeding you, do you understand me?"  
I hesitated, "No." I said stubbornly,  
I gave a high pitched squeak of protest when his hand came down hard across my bottom, unexpectedly.  
"_Do you understand me?"_  
"Yes." I whispered, rubbing my bottom, embarrassed,  
"Yes what?"  
I gave him a look, and was rewarded with a stern look that promised more pain if I didn't take this seriously, I sighed uncomfortably in resignation,  
"Yes, I understand."  
"Good." He said, surprisingly soft. "You haven't eaten in almost 2 days, Rose. You're losing weight."  
I simply nodded.  
Sonya took hold of my hand and I felt my headache lessen again,  
"Sorry," She smiled, "I shouldn't take away the sting, it would lessen his point." She said nodding to Dimitri, there was a small smile playing at his lips.  
I sighed, and I knew my cheeks were as red as…well, other places.  
"I'm sorry, I can't get rid of the nausea." Sonya said, changing the subject.  
"No, no it's fine, thank you though. A lot."  
She smiled and nodded.

They lead me out to the porch, and even the sight of donuts made me sick to my stomach for a moment. But, I swallowed back the vile, and sat against the wall sliding to the ground. Dimitri brought over a small plate with a donut on it.  
I sat with it on my knee for a little bit while everyone else talked, I hoped I'd get a chance to throw it away when Dimitri wouldn't notice it.  
"Rose, come with me for a second." Dimitri said, I flinched.  
"No…" I whispered.  
"That wasn't a request Rose." He said sternly.  
The other looked at me, and I stood wearily and walked over to Dimitri, he put his hand my shoulder and lead me into the house, shutting the door behind us.  
Now, he took my upper arm in his hand and lead me into the living room,  
"There's more to this than you're telling me." He said, looking at me, but I inconspicuously kept my eyes from meeting his.  
"Rose…" He growled, taking my chin in his hand and tilting my chin up until I was looking him in the eyes.  
"Why aren't you eating?" He asked.  
"I-I am, I'm just not hungry right now. "  
"You best not be lying to me, Roza." He warned.  
"I'm not." I said confidently. But truth be told, a lot of the time, I _wasn't_ eating, and it was on purpose.  
I thought I was going to get away with it. I really did.  
We were sitting in a motel, I was paired with Dimitri again.  
I tensed when he walked towards my bag, and I feared he knew something was up, he had seen me losing weight, I was sure of it, and had been giving m protein drinks and snacks.  
"Dimitri…" I protested, standing up, but he was quick and he pulled the back open quickly, and there they were.  
He cursed in Russian.  
"That's it." He said, "I'm not about to let you do this." He said. I took a step back as he walked towards me.  
"I-" I whispered, but was cut off as he grabbed my arm, and I let out a surprised yelp when is hand landed _hard_ across my bottom.  
"Oow!" I cried.  
He didn't let me go, instead he sat on the bed and before I could react I was upended over his knee.  
"No! No! You can't be serious!" I cried. "Dimitri, let me up!"  
"You're not really in a position to be giving orders." He said softly, and his hand slipped beneath me and I felt the button of my jeans snap.  
"No, please! Dimitri!" I protested, I could _not_ believe this was happening. I felt my jeans slide off my hips, and I hid my face in his leg, and I was sure my cheeks were a bright red.  
"I've seen you before Rose." He said, running his hand over my panti-clad bottom.  
"You can't do this!" I whispered.  
He sighed, "I beg to differ."  
He pat my bottom twice, and I held my breath as he raised his hand,  
_SMACK!_  
"Ow!" I cried, the sting was twice as bad without my jeans.  
I buried my face in his jeans again, content on not making a noise.  
I made it to about 3-4 minutes, my backside was _burning_. Without thinking, I threw my hand back and covered myself.  
He didn't say a word, he simply took my wrist in his hand, and pinned it behind my back.  
"No, no don't!" I whispered as he raised his hand again.  
He paused and rest his hand on my bottom, "Why am I spanking you, Rose?"  
I felt like answering him was defeat…so…I didn't.  
I was confused for a moment, until I saw his hand wrap around the handle of my brush, which was sitting on the nightstand.  
"Noo!" I sobbed as he tipped me forward, 15 swats landed in rapid succession, and I cried into his pant leg, no longer trying to stop it.  
He paused again, "Why am I spanking you, Roza?" He asked again.  
"B-because I was hiding food." I gasped out.  
"Good." He said gently,  
"Why were you hiding food?" This was the hard part, my breath caught in my throat, and I shook my head and buried my face in his pant leg again and prepared myself for the swats I knew were coming.  
"Rose…" He said sadly, instead of the swats I was expecting, I felt his fingers hook on the back of my panties.  
I tensed, and whimpered, but didn't say a word.  
I felt them fall to the backs of my knees, and before and Dimitri moved me forward so that I was positioned over only one of his knees, and his other one was covering my legs.  
I cried into his pant leg, and he began to bring the brush down once again, only this time over my bare bottom.  
About 1 and half minutes later I was sobbing again, and begging him to stop.  
He stopped again, "I don't want to do this Rose, but this is your last chance. If you don't tell me, I'm going to go get one of my belts."  
The breath wheezed out of me for a moment, and I bit my lip.  
"3,2-"  
"Because, I-I-…"  
"You…" He prompted.  
"I hate…me." I whispered.  
He practically froze,  
"This is the only thing I have control over. I'm making everyone else's lives hard, just to make mine better. You should all have just let me die." I murmured.  
"Careful." Dimitri growled, "You're on thin ice Rose. I _will_ paddle you again."  
I swallowed nervously, "You're serious." He whispered when I didn't say anything else.  
He pulled my panties back up, allowing me to keep some of my modesty, and I stood, he kept hold of my wrist, and stood, staring down at me, I squirmed beneath his gaze.  
"Rose…" He murmured, I looked away as the tears filled my eyes, but he took my chin in his fingers again and turned my eyes towards his,  
"You're right. You do have control over things like this, but when it starts to hurt you…I'll step in, like I have tonight. I will every night if you continue to fight me, do you understand me?" He asked.  
I blanched at the thought of a spanking from him every night.  
"Everynight…" I murmured, "Why do you care?"  
I felt him tense, "Why do you think I care?" He asked softly.  
"I don't know…" I whispered.  
He tilted my chin up again, "Do you really believe that?" He asked.  
I nodded after a second.  
"What have I done to you?" He whispered. I looked up quickly, confused.  
"What do you mean?" I whispered.  
"I lied to you Rose. I've lied to you all along."  
Now, I was more confused than ever, "About what?" I asked.  
He smiled gently,  
"You're so naïve sometimes, that's why I love you so much." He said running his thumb over my cheek."  
My breath caught in my throat, "You love me?" I whispered.  
He nodded, "I do."  
"I love you too." I whispered.  
He smiled gently, "You won't for the next few days." He said remorsefully.  
"Oh no…" I whispered. "What're you going to do?"  
"I want you eating 3 meals a day, snacks in between."  
My eyes widened, "No, no way." I protested.  
"Rose." He warned. "You know the consequences."  
He gave me a small smile,  
"Sorry. But, they're nonnegotiable."  
I squirmed, "This is so not fair."  
And he nodded, "No. It's not."


	5. Your Choice

~*~*~  
Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated recently. I have SIX other stories going on at the same time. But, anyways, I have 2 ideas for the next chapter. So i'll let you pick, should it take place when...

-Rose has the (panic attack?) before the cabin scene and he spanks her to get her back to a more normal set of mind?  
OR  
- When she runs away in last sacrifice after kissing him?


	6. The Hard Way

_~*~*~  
Hey guys, so here's another chapter for you, sorry it took so long ;)  
Hope you enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: This chapter __**does **__contain passages from the book __Last Sacrifice __by Richelle Mead, but I do not own the characters or books.  
But this is my writing and it should not be used without my permission.  
Enjoy!  
~*~*~_  
Dimitri had me pinned to the bed, his body pressed against mine, almost enticingly. I took a deep breath, I needed to figure a way out of this, any way out. I couldn't just let Lissa fight my battles for me…it was against everything I knew.  
Suddenly, and idea hit me that I didn't bother to analyze it. I just acted. My body might be constrained, but my head and neck had just enough freedom to shift up – and kiss him.  
_And he kissed me back._  
Then, although I didn't want to, I wanted to stay here, so close to him…instead,  
I punched him.  
He hesitated, shocked, and I used that to my advantage and shoved him off me before standing and running out the door.  
"Rose!" He yelled, angrily, I heard him pursuing me. I grabbed the abandoned cleaning cart and shoved it in front of the door, before running down the hall.  
I heard his frustrated growl as he ran into it, before I ran down the stairs. The male receptionist looked up at me shocked,  
I ignored the look and continued to run out the door. I paused in the parking lot but only for a moment.  
I wanted to run into the city, and surround myself with other people, that would be what Dimitri expected of me, so instead, I ran into the woods.  
After a minute or two of running, I was sucked into Lissa's mind. I tried to pull out, but the pull was strong.  
_What's the harm? _I wonder idly then let it happen…

It felt like hours before I was suddenly shoved to the ground, I let out a surprised yelp.  
I almost immediately recognized the body on top of me,

"You should have hidden somewhere in town." He said, sounding amused. His weight and position allowed me no room to move. "It would have been the last place I looked. Instead, I knew exactly where you'd go."  
"Don't act to smart," I gasped, "It was a lucky guess that's all."  
"I don't need luck, Roza. I'll always find you, so really it's up to you how difficult you want to make this." The tone to his voice made me nervous and I had no idea why. I pushed the emotion back, and struggled against him, but all it did was put us closer to him.  
"Let me go!"  
"I don't think so." He said in a low, scarily calm voice, his lips at my ear.  
He jerked me to my feet, keeping my arms and hands pinned behind my back. I had a little more room to maneuver than I had on the ground, but not quite enough to break free. He slowly began to force me to walk back towards the motel.  
"I _am not_ letting you and Sydney risk getting in trouble because of me!" I said curtly. "Let. Me. Go!"  
I dragged my feet, and seeing a tall, skinny tree, I wrapped my leg around it, stopping us all together.  
"Rose." He said wearily, "You can't win."  
"Actually, I can." I said in a low voice.  
"I am _seconds_ from just throwing you over my shoulder." He warned.  
I found an opening and reached back and elbowed him in the stomach, he groaned for a second and his grip loosened.  
I yanked myself free but only made it about 4 feet before he'd grabbed me again.  
"That's it, Rose." He growled, "I wasn't going to do this."  
I was confused for a moment, as he moved behind my, I felt the side of his leg against my back and before I knew what was happening…He turned me around, and jerked me forward.  
I let out a startled gasp as my waist hit the top of his raised thigh that he had propped on a nearby log, my toes barely touched the ground.  
It didn't take me long to recognize the position, as he pinned my arms, firmly behind my back.  
"No, no way in hell! You can't be serious!" I said fiercely, nerves jumping to attention.  
He didn't answer, and instead I felt his hand sneak beneath me and work at the button of my jeans, and I realized how real this really was.  
I struggled, _hard_, and he gave me a firm swat, and I cried out in more surprise than pain, but a steady burn did spread throughout my raised backside.  
His fingers curled into the back of my waistband.  
"_No!_" I cried, "You can't do this! It's not your place!"  
"You're not really in a position to be giving orders." He said, and stripped my jeans downwards, leaving me only in only my panties.  
He pat my bottom,  
"Besides, I've seen you naked before."  
"Please, Dimitri, don't!" I cried, becoming desperate.  
"Sorry, Roza. But, if tanning your bottom is the only way to keep you safe, then so be it."  
I knew he most likely had practice, after living with his sisters, not to mention he was strong. And I knew, this was going to _hurt._  
I buried my face in his pant leg, content on not making a sound.  
_SMACK_  
_SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK_

He landed 15 painful swats, and I let out a startled squeak. I knew it would be bad, but I could feel an unfamiliar burn setting in as he found a rhythm that hurt the most while also not tiring his arm out.  
I was surprised by how much hand his palm could cause me as it reigned down fierce swats to my upturned behind.

_**Dimitri P.O.V**_

I had put Roza over my knee, she was shocked and defiant at first, refusing to make a sound or struggle against me, but after about 2 minutes she began to squirm.  
I could see a rosy blush began to creep in beneath her panties, another minute later and she was still refusing to make any sound. I knew that I wasn't getting through to her, so I took it up a level. I left her panties on, wanting her to keep her modesty although I had seen her naked before.  
I reached down and picked up a short thick stick, she tensed, seeing it.  
"No!" She cried, "Please! Please, Dimitri!"  
I hesitated, "Alright, I'll make it your choice." I said, "Either I take your panties down and continue to use my hand or I spank you _over_ your panties with the stick."  
"How about neither?" She whispered.  
I gave the under curve of her bottom a swat with the stick, and she let out a startled cry of pain,  
"Ow!"  
"Choose." I said, reluctantly. "Before I choose for you."  
"Not the stick." She whispered, before burying her face in my leg again.  
I nodded more to myself than her before curling my fingers into her panties and slipping them down her legs. She squirmed, embarrassed and I ran my hand over her bottom, her breath hitched,  
"Alright." I warned, and raised my hand, bringing it down across her now bare bottom, and she squeaked at the new pain.  
A minute later and I felt her body shaking with tears, this was one of the worst spankings I'd ever given, and I felt guilty, but Rose was stubborn, and I wasn't about to let her get herself killed. Like I had said before, I was more than alright with reddening her backside until she cried as long as it kept her safe.  
"Ooow! Pleeeease." She said and a sob broke through her body, I increased the force behind the swats and landed ten more, before stopping completely.

I massaged her bottom after a few moment, to rub some of the sting out, and she cried into the side of my leg.  
"I'm sorry I had to do that Roza." I spoke gently, letting go of her hands. I pat her bottom, and helped her to stand, her hands went to her bottom, and her face was blotchy from crying. She reached down and pulled up her panties, and she winced as the fabric rubbed against her newly spanked bottom.  
She eyed her jeans dubiously, and I sighed sympathetically,  
"Stay in your panties, Roza. We'll head back to the hotel, and I'll run in and get you a pair of sweatpants and bring them out to you."  
She blushed, her cheeks turning as red as well…other places.  
"Ow." She whispered,  
"You won't be running away again, will you be?" I asked sternly.  
She looked up at me, "What if I do?" She asked, some of her Rose Hathaway attitude creeping back.  
I tipped her chin up, and spoke fiercely,  
"Then I'll take you back to the hotel, and use your hairbrush on your cute, little ass. Do you understand me?"  
She smiled slightly at the comment, but nodded, "Y-yeah."  
I sighed, and pulled her into my arms, she buried her face in my chest, exhausted.  
I smiled down at her, although she couldn't see, and picked her up bridal style, she murmured in protest.  
"Ssshhh Roza go to sleep."  
She tried to say something, but drifted into the darkness before it could leave her lips.  
I walked with her in my arms back to the hotel, she whispered in her sleep, and I debated for a moment whether or not I shoulder carry her in in her panties. I sighed, and decided to, the concierge was too busy on his phone to notice anyways.  
I carried her up to the room and lay her on her stomach on the bed. I went to the bathroom and grabbed some lotion.  
When I came back she was setting up,  
"No." I said gently, placing my hand on her her lower back,  
"Dimitri…" She argued, and I gave her a small warning swat, she gasped, and lay back down.  
I took her panties in my fingers once more, and began to pull them down, she reached back,  
"Roza." I warned and she paused before lowing her hand to her side as I pulled her panties down.  
"What're you doing?" She whispered.  
"Checking you." I replied quietly, "Making sure I didn't hurt you."  
She looked at me incredulously, over her shoulder.  
"You _did _hurt me."  
I nodded, "Maybe that wasn't the right word. It was _meant_ to hurt."  
She buried her face in the comforter as I rubbed lotion into her punished bottom.  
She squirmed and I knew it stung. I helped her to curl beneath the blankets afterwards, and she murmured near sleep again.  
"My jeans…" She whispered,  
"Just wear your sundress tomorrow, I'll need to check you again a few times anyways."  
She squirmed and her cheeks turned a light pink, then her eyes slipped closed and she fell asleep.  
I ran my fingers over her cheek, and brushed away a strand of hair.  
"Goodnight Roza."  
~*~*~

Hope you enjoyed, rate and review! Sorry for any grammar or punctuation errors, I didn't have time to do much of an edit, but I hope it was still good!  
-RMNicki-


	7. On the Run

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Academy or any of the characters, but this is my writing and should not be used without my permission! _

_Aaaanyways, here's another chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy! _

**Do not read this story If you don't like spanking in what you read.  
~*~*~**

(Takes place after the scene in Spokane at the end of Frostbite.)  
Dimitri P.O.V

I was worried about Rose.  
Worried beyond a doubt. She was really beating herself up about what had happened with Mason in Spokane a few days ago. We had just gotten back to the resort 2 days ago and were planning on leaving tomorrow. They had kept her in the resort hospital for a day until she had 'convinced' them to let her out –i.e Princess Dragomir had helped her out. I was shaken from my thoughts by a frantic knock at the door,  
"Guardian Belikov!" I heard Lissa's distressed voice.  
I jumped up and opened it immiately, "What is it Princess? Are you hurt?"  
She shook her head, tears were in her eyes, "Rose left! She's gone!" She cried. I could have sworn my heart stopped in that second,  
"How do you know?" I asked, watching her carefully, she reached into her back pocket and handed me a folded piece of paper.  
"She left a note for you and one for me."  
I opened the one she handed to me with my name scrolled across it in Rose's hand writing.  
_Dimitri,  
I'm sorry to do this. But, I can't stay at the academy and face everyone knowing what I've done. Don't look for me…I won't come back. Again, I'm sorry.  
-Rose_  
"Dammit." I said. I pulled my phone out immediately and called Alberta,  
"Rose is on the run. I don't know where she is, but she left a note for Lissa and I."  
Few words were exchanged between us before they began to get a group of a half a dozen guardians to track down Roza.  
I couldn't believe Rose had been this careless. I…loved her, but this was dangerous and she knew better, especially after what had happened the last time she had run…I did have a feeling though that Kirova would make an exception this time. The circumstances were a little…different. But that was beside the point.  
I couldn't ignore my feelings of worry, fear for Rose's life, and her mental stability. I didn't know what she was capable of in her state.  
This was the first time I had had this strong of an urge to spank Roza. And though she had deserved a firm hand plenty of times in the past, I could never bring myself to do it. But dammit, this was different. She put her life in danger TWICE, and all in ONE week.  
It was how I'd been raised, it was how I had been taught lessons as a child when I did something wrong…and _I_ turned out okay. I'd threatened Rose with punishment before, and it usually reigned her in, the way it had last night when I had warned her with one because she was beating herself down so badly. And that was one thing a spanking was good for…relieving guilt.  
When I found her…she wasn't going to be sitting comfortably for a while. I was going to make sure of it.  
I didn't want to punish her of course, but if that was the way to keep her safe…then so be it.

…

It had taken 3 months. 3 _full_ months to find Roza. And when we did, so much had changed about her. She had been training…a lot, and she had a tough exterior as if she had been hurt by someone. Which…I would get to the bottom of, in time.  
I had had to sedate her after she had put up a impressive fight against Guardian Alto…and one. I hadn't wanted to use sedation but in order to get her to cooperate it had been needed. When, we got to a hotel for overnight, the others had agreed to let her stay with me in a room. They now…knew about Rose and I's relationship, and although they were reluctant at first, they had agreed to keep it on the down-low when it came to Kirova and the rest of the teachers on campus . I sat in the arm chair across the room and watched as Rose slept. If that made me creepy, I didn't care. She was _safe._ She was in trouble…but she was _safe. _These were the most over-whelming feeling I had felt for a woman and although I knew they were dangerous…I needed Rose. And based on her actions recently, I knew she needed me.

**Rose P.O.V**

When I woke, I was in what looked like a hotel room. I moaned and shook off my dizziness. I sat up and swung my legs over the side before standing. I stumbled for a second, then got my bearings, and my senses returned fully.  
_Shit._ I thought. My past anxiety came up as I remembered what had happened. I looked towards the window, then I heard the footsteps and turned quickly to face the person.  
It was Dimitri.  
"I wouldn't even try, because if I catch you, I will spank you harder than I'm already planning on." I felt myself pale.  
"What?" I whispered.  
"You heard me Roza." He said softly, walking towards me.  
I shook my head, "No." I stepped back…this couldn't be happening. He's warned me before with spankings but I never thought he would actually…  
"Yes." He replied to my protest. "How long do you think you can avoid it?"  
"Dimitri…" I whispered.  
He gave me a look, "Do you know how worried I was about you? How scared I was?"  
I couldn't reply.  
"Come here." He said.  
"No…" I whispered, my breath wavering. "No way in hell…" I was arguing it, but truth be told…I couldn't find a way out of my current predicament. There was a window, but we seemed to be on a higher up floor. There was a bathroom…but I would have to come out sooner or later.  
He walked towards me, and I backed up. I couldn't fight him, anyone else but him.  
"Dimitri…please." I said quietly, my throat tight.  
He reached towards me, and I turned to run, to where? I didn't know. He grabbed me around the waist, lifting me from the ground.  
I let out a small scream,  
"NO!" I kicked and struggled against him, but to no avail.  
He practically dragged me over to the chair in the corner of the room. I nearly got away once but he had ahold of me again in seconds, and the next thing I knew, I was positioned over his knee.  
I tried to stand, and he put his hand on the small of my back, keeping me down.  
"Dimitri, you can't actually do this!"  
"Actually, I can." He said, as he reached under me, I flinched as he unsnapped the button to my jeans.  
"This is totally a dick move!" I protested, he laughed for a second,  
"I'll be a dick, if it'll keep you safe."  
"No…" I groaned, as he yanked them down before I could resist.  
"I can't believe you're doing this!"  
"Believe it." He said softly.  
He placed his hand on my bottom and the atmosphere took on a serious air, and I swallowed,  
"No. No. No." I whimpered, trying to squirm free, that earned me a painful swat, and I gasped,  
"Ow!"  
I wouldn't have guessed how much pain his hand could cause me as It rained down on my panti-clad bottom. Tears were welling in my eyes by 3 minutes, and by four the sting was nearly unbearable,  
"Oow! Please, Dimitri! Stop!" I cried. He knew what he was doing and each swat landed where he wanted no matter what I did.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I cried.  
"Why am I spanking you Roza?"  
I didn't answer at first and the force behind his swats increased, I cried harder,  
"Aaah! Because I ran, because I ran!"  
"Because you put yourself in danger." He said. The swats stopped, "Why?" He asked.  
Again I didn't answer, "Rose…" He said warningly raising his hand again,  
"No! I-I didn-didn't want to face e-everyone because of what I did."  
He was silent for a moment, "What are you talking about?"  
"I killed him! I killed Mason! It's my fault he's dead!" I cried. Dimitri froze, then I got another painful swat and I cried out in pain.  
"We've talked about this before." He said as he pulled me up and held me in his lap. He held for a few minutes until I stopped crying,  
"Roza, what we do, how guardians lead their lives…Sometimes things like this happen. If you put yourself down whenever someone around you dies, where does that leave you?"  
I paused…"I-"  
_I don't know._  
He seemed to realize he'd cornered me,  
"What would Mason want?"  
I buried my face in his chest, and cried,  
"I'm sorry."  
He tightened his arms around me and held me like that for about 10 minutes. God…he was right. Damn his wisdom.

"But, Roza…" He said gently, breaking me from my thoughts, there was something else in his voice now. I pulled away and looked up at him.  
"Yeah?" I asked nervously.  
"When I knocked on the door tonight, you-you called me Michael and…you said-"  
I stood, I hadn't forgotten, in fact I had hoped _he_ had…When he had knocked on my apartment door last night, I had thought he was the local pimp who had been harassing me…I had made that mistake once, and never wanted to return to it. I recalled the events from when I had first opened the door, before I'd gotten a look at my visitor, I had said,  
"Michael, I won't do it again, I won't be your who-" Before I had realized it was Dimitri.  
I snapped back to the present to the silence hanging between us after his question,  
I turned away from him, I noticed quickly that I was only in my panties, I grabbed my jeans, but he stood and took them out of my hands,  
"No." He said, quietly.  
"Dimitri…" I whispered.  
"Come here." He said, he reached for me and I hesitated, but put my hand in his after a few seconds. He pulled me towards him quickly, and pulled me into his arms.  
I couldn't hold it back as I sobbed into his chest.  
"Sssshhhh." He said gently, he picked me up and carried me over to the bed, laying us down together on it.  
"Talk to me Roza, who's Michael?" He said gently, running his hand through the back of my hair.  
"He's a pimp. He was _my_ pimp once."  
Dimitri tensed every so slightly, and I broke down,  
"I slept with them Dimitri! I slept with 2 guys I didn't even know!"  
His hand moved down and rubbed circles into my back with his fingertips,  
"God, I lost my fucking virginity to two guys I didn't even know!"  
"How old were they Roza?" He asked.  
I buried my face in his chest again, and mumbled the answer, he took my chin in his fingers and tilted my chin up so I met his gaze,  
"How old were they Roza?" He asked again.  
"33 and 35." I whispered.  
"Oh Roza…" He said gently,  
"I'm sorry….I'm sorry." I whispered, rolling away to stand, but instead he grabbed me around my waist, and pulled me back, pinning me to his body.  
"Dimitri…" I protested.  
"Ssshhh." He shushed me again. His hand moved to my bare thigh and his thumb made soothing circles on the side of my thigh, and I relaxed against him. He pressed his lips to my forehead.  
"I'm not gonna let you go again Roza." He said gently, tightening his arms around me.  
I smiled slightly, some of my old Rose Hathaway attitude returning,  
"What are you smiling about?" he asked lightly, smiling down at me.  
"I knew your self-control wouldn't last forever."  
His eyes brows furrowed in confusion "What're you talking about?"  
"You've been resisting _this,_" I gestured to my body, and he smirked in amusement, "And you finally gave in." I finished.  
"Yeah, after I had to spank your bottom."  
I blushed a bright red and hid my face in his chest,  
"That is _so_ not fair."  
He laughed, and I relished in the sound, then he sighed, sadly,  
"You're not going to like this part, Roza." He warned, and I tensed,  
"I want you to get checked, and see a therapist."  
I began to sit up and he wrapped his arm around my chest, I just gave in rather than fight him, laying my head against his chest,  
"I'm fine." I argued.  
"No…you're not." He said, gently, running his fingers through his hair.  
I sighed miserably, "I hate it when you're right."  
~*~*~

Hope you guys liked! Sorry if it was a little rushed (; It was the 3am where I am when I was writing this, and I needed to get to bed!  
Oh! I also, tried to make the spacing better! Let me know if it worked!  
You know, reviews and ratings are _lovely_ to get, not that I'm hinting or anything. (;  
Thanks for reading!  
~*~*~


End file.
